falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Latest release The latest version of the F2RP is 1.2, dated June 9, 2008. Variations F2RP 1.2 is available in two variations: :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.exe (58,499 KB) windows installer and :* F2_Restoration_Project_1.2.rar (34,630 KB) manual install, whereby the windows installer contains additional content not available in the manual install (see "Additional Content" below). Sources The F2RP can be downloaded from the following locations: :* killap's sig on the NMA Forum threads :* killap's website :* NMA Downloads Section Note that NMA uploads may be delayed pending admin approval. The most current F2RP version is always available via killap's above mentioned NMA sig or website. Documentation The F2RP contains the following documentation: :* new content.txt - new locations, titles, perks, changes to old locations and random encounters :* readme.txt - information, FAQ and acknowledgements :* restoration project corrections.txt - new content, game changes and bug fixes :* unofficial patch corrections.txt - full list of corrections Install Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game Disc Patches The F2RP can be installed on top of the following: :* unpatched FO2 v1.0, :* with the official FO2 v1.02 US patch installed or :* with Killap's Unofficial FO2 Patch installed. It is recommended to install the F2RP on top of a clean, unpatched and unmodded version of FO2 in order to avoid complications. Installing Interplay's official patches or killap's Unofficial FO2 patch is not necessary since all fixes contained in those updates were incorporated into the F2RP. Please also read "Compatibility with other mods" below. Installation type The F2RP works with both "Minimal" and "Humongous" FO2 install types. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to killap; "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play." Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will run on Win95/98), but there's no need to use that anyway. Post-Install Considerations Savegames Savegames created with the original FO2 or previous F2RP versions are incompatible with F2RP 1.2. You must start a new game after installing the current release. In-Game Version Number The installed F2RP version number now can be checked in-game by examining the stone behind Klint in the game's initial Temple of Trials entrance map. A three-digit number should be displayed, the final digit represents intermediate fixes added to that F2RP version after its initial release. Previous Anomalies The following issues have been addressed and fixed in the latest F2RP 1.2 release. They remain listed here for reference purposes only, primarily to assist players still using previous F2RP versions. art_cache_size the F2RP 1.1 often crashed when using the elevators in the EPA. The fix was to set/change the "art_cache_size" in the fallout2.cfg file to a higher value, i.e. "art_cache_size=255" or more. This has since been corrected in the F2RP 1.2 release. "proto" folder The contents of the folder named FO2 game directory's "proto" should be read-only. The folder itself doesn't need to be read-only. The F2RP 1.1 installer should have automatically taken care of this, but sometimes didn't. While playing, the game will put new files in this folder, but these new files will be removed when you exit the game. This has since been corrected in the F2RP 1.2 release. Multi-Processor Fix If you have more than one processor in your computer, there may be some problems with the engine tweaks that are part of the Restoration, resulting in crashes. In this case, # Launch game and when you're in the menu # Ctrl+Alt+Del # "Applications"; select "Fallout II"; right-click and select "Go To Process" # You're redirected to "Processes"; exactly "Fallout2.exe" # Again, right-click, and "Set Affinity..." # Leave only 1 core/CPU/etc for Fallout2.exe This issue is now automatically addressed in Timeslip's latest Sfall version. Additional Content The F2RP 1.2 installer will optionally add one or more of the following fixes, tweaks and mods to the game: :* Missing children frms (for non English versions only) :* 14mm\.223 pistol sounds from Fallout 1 :* NPC Armor mod (by Josan12 and Jotisz) 1 :* AP Ammo Damage Fix (by Glovz) :* Improved Mysterious stranger (by Corpse) :* Quick Goris Derobing (by ART) :* Talking Head for Cassidy (From Mutants Rising) :* Remove random element from party member levelling (an option from Timeslip's Sfall tweaks) 1 Party member change appearance with armor (new version with unique armor for Sulik, Vic, Cassidy, Marcus and Dogmeat). Dogmeat and Marcus armor are installed separately and don't have to be installed with the NPC Armor mod. Note that these extras are available only when using the F2RP 1.2 installer, they are not included in the manual version. Mod Compatibility General compatibility The F2RP works with the mods included in the F2RP windows installer. Other mods are incompatible unless specified otherwise or listed below. Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini' file in the fallout2 folder. Compatibility of the damage mod is undetermined, so use with caution is suggested. Resolution Patcher Mod The Fallout2 High Resolution Patch is compatible with F2RP. Fallout 2: Weapons Redone Magnus' Fallout 2: Weapons Redone is compatible with F2RP, as long as you leave Glovz' AP ammo damage mod as disabled in Sfall. Current Bugs Below is a list of bugs found in the current June 9, 2008 release of F2RP 1.2. Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest release (without any optional mods) before submitting a bug report. Bugs reported by NMA forum members Slowhand, GanymeDes-, Nevill, Darek, Ochrei, Morticia, Petrell and others. Arroyo CONFIRMED: Empty encounter bug: After leaving the village, empty encounters occur immediately following the initial Kaga encounter. (This bug sometimes happens after other Kaga encounters instead. This appears to be random though and you may not be affected at all.) Klamath UNCONFIRMED: When you try to untrap Vic's door and it blows up in your face, it says "You get hit for xx damage", but also " got hit for xx damage." Vault City & Village UNCONFIRMED: Ann thanks the player for saving the village even if you speak to her right after telling Connar you'll try to find a peaceful solution. UNCONFIRMED: After you successfully complete the village quest (in my case, diplomatically preventing a Vault City attack), their leader still has the quest-completion conversation (that is, you telling him about managing to prevent the attack) - even after he's already heard this from you. EPA CONFIRMED: Bad tiling on multiple walls in warehouse undeground area containing the cryogenic chambers. Only one part of the same wall tile is used. CONFIRMED: The middle suspension tank wall section is longer than the other two in the Blue Level. CONFIRMED: The doctor uses the line about giving you the GGG when giving you the Scorcher. His lines should probably read: {400} {One moment. before you go, I have something I wish to give you. } / {401} {Hey, thanks. Um, what is it?} / {410} {It's a Solar Scorcher..., obviously}. UNCONFIRMED: So far I've only explored the main surface map, the utility level and Orange Sub-Level 1. I've exited the map with the car, returned to it, and choose "Level One" from the map (looks like an old building blueprint) - and I've ended in Red Sub-Level 1 (which I haven't entered yet) instead of Blue Sub-Level 1! UNCONFIRMED: If you look (or use?) at the air-vent entry (or at the middle elevator doors on the Service Sub-Level) you see the message "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way in" which, If I understand this correctly, should appear only when you look/use the main elevator doors at the parking lot. In the service level it should also read "the elevator is obviously not working. You'll have to find another way out". UNCONFIRMED: If you anger the doctor, he releases his warriors; however, if you try to talk with him before they initiate combat (but after they're released), his conversation would be about how "you've proven yourself" by killing them - before you've even fought with them. UNCONFIRMED: NPCs with talking heads (Sulik and Marcus) get a desert background rather the more appropriate vault background. UNCONFIRMED: The (modded) Cassidy talking head uses a shed/shack/cabin/whatever background instead of the vault one. Slaver's Camp UNCONFIRMED: It's possible to shoot through the closed door in Slaver's Camp. The left part of the wall where the door is (doorway) still has the shoot through flag set to "yes". CONFIRMED: When you return to the Primitive Tribe with Sulik's sister and you have your car, you will take it with you. If you do not leave the Tribe with your car, but instead choose to leave by foot, your car will be lost forever. Fixed. General CONFIRMED: The game crashes when using the "Print to File" feature in the character creation window. Game Issues Below is a list of original FO2 bugs which currently cannot be fixed by the F2RP, or intentional game features often erroneously reported as bugs. The Den Vic disappearing - I gave the radio to Vic for him to fix, talked to metzger after but did not pay. I returned later from VC to get Car/Kill metzger and Vic was in still in Cell. I sniped all slavers on outside before (kept front door locked to slavers) then I proceeded to snipe+kill metzger and a few others, however since a few slavers remained (aka I couldn't leave combat to unlock door) I had to leave Den (I choose closest exit which was to completely leave the Den) Once I returned and Vic was gone completely. Vic usually wanders off to Mom's Diner on his own. Look there. Fred Disappearing - I can't find Fred for Beckys for quest in the Den. I checked Flicks where he usually seemed to be but nothing so then I proceeded to talk to every one to no avail. did he skip town? Fred is there. No rly. Just look. Residential parking - When I entered the Den Residential with my car, the car itself was parked in the West Side of the Den rather than in the Residential. There is no exit on the Den Residential map, thus the car appears on the first Den map. Nothing wrong here. Vault City Jammed vault door - You know, those jammed doors that you can open with 7 ST and a crowbar, or strength 8 only. The doors won't open using the crowbar (it says they're open, but in reality they remain shut). Reloading and using strength only works fine, though. This is an original game bug which doesn't always occur. Sometimes the doors work and sometimes they won't. Curtis dialog - After returning the doll to him, the floating dialogue for Curtis goes by too fast at some points. It is at normal speed otherwise. This is an origianl game issue. Gecko No weapon upgrade offer - Skeeter won't give me the quest to get the 3-step plasma transformer from the reactor. I also tried without his asking me, but doesn't work either. The conversation at the reactor ends with the words that I have to come back because there's a waiting list for the part I requested. This is actually a game feature, not a bug. Ensure you have an upgradeable weapon in your inventory the first time you speak to Skeeter. You only have one chance to receive this quest from him. NPCs Hostile NPCs - After killing the church guards for Lara, she asked me if I want to come with her and crush Tyler's party immediately or heal; I told her I wish to heal, and then I tried talking to her again to get to the next battle, but all she says is BITCH, and after that she says nothing at all. I should say that I've accidentally hit one of Lara's gang during the fight, but once the fight was over they didn't attack me or anything. This is an original FO2 feature. If you leave at once, she forgets you accidentally hit her friend. They not only turn hostile if you accidentally hit one of them, but also if one of them accidentally hits you or a party member. I've had plenty of instances where during a battle, a merchant party guard accidentally hits one of my party members, and without my ally actually firing back, they all start shooting at us. Sulik changing weapons - I have noticed that when Sulik changes from an SMG to a melee weapon he will not automatically switch back to his gun, I have to go to combat control and tell him to use best weapon. That's part of Sulik's/Fallout2 scripts, you can't set Sulik to "Ranged," its "Ranged then Melee" so he will naturally switch from SMG to melee as is his preference. To Fix: don't put melee weapons on him and the you'll be fine. Silent Cassidy - Is Cassidy's new head supposed to have spoken dialog with it, if so he isn't talking for me. Cassidy has no voice files, so all you will see is a head. Better than nothing though, right? General Unsearchable bodies - I had issues with Den church guard corpses being stuck in the wall after I killed them for Lara (especially if they got sprayed with lead by my SMG) - and thus impossible to search. This is something that has always been in the game. Bodies quite often get lost under carpets, etc. Unfortunately, this cannot be fixed. The problem is a result of the way the scenery objects are handled in the game. Walled geckos - There's bug with geckos being positioned in walls. This is an original bug in the game. Many encounters have this. Feedback There are currently three F2RP discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed to killap in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project 1.2 (Unofficial FO2 Expansion) thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. 1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed F2RP version and install method (i.e. F2RP 1.2, windows installer), :* any other currently installed mods or patches. Gameplay issues can be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay thread. Suggestions for F2RP additions or modifications should only be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Discussion (ideas/suggestions) thread. Walkthrough A F2RP walkthrough is available here, courtesy of Morticia. Category:Fallout 2 mods Category:Documentation Category:Help